


on the last day of the siege of Osaka Castle

by misura



Category: Samurai Deeper Kyo
Genre: Alternate History, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 15:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A coming together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	on the last day of the siege of Osaka Castle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [opalmatrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/gifts).



> arguably, SDK is already alternate history, but this ficlet kind of ... hm, maybe it's an alternate alternate history?
> 
> anyway, according to Wiki (an intrepid researcher is I!) on June 4th, 1615, Yukimura Sanada was killed in a campaign that also had him clashing with Masamune Date (Bontenmaru) in a pair of campaigns refered to as the Siege of Osaka Castle. his last words were: _"I am Sanada Nobushige, no doubt an adversary quite worthy of you, but I am exhausted and can fight no longer. Go on, take my head as your trophy."_
> 
> please note the lack of 'Major Character Death' warning, because I am a wuss.

"Cannons!" Bontenmaru shouted. "You shot at me with cannons!"

Really, Yukimura thought, he didn't regret a thing. "You look perfectly fine to me, Bon-chan."

The air smelled of blood, much moreso than gunpowder. Most of it would be from his own troops, he feared; they'd fought well and bravely, and to regret anything would be to betray their loyalty, so he couldn't possibly.

It didn't look very good, so there was that. He'd only need to hold on for a little while longer and then he'd die without any regrets.

"That's not the point." Bontenmaru grunted slightly as he missed ... again.

Yukimura smiled. "Getting old?" They both were, really, but not _too_ old, clearly.

"Ha!" Bontenmaru said, which was rather weak, even if his next attack was nothing of the kind.

On the one hand, Yukimura would not have objected overly much to dying in bed. On the other hand, battlefields were the one place where he was able to lose his loyal ten, and he didn't particularly want to see them get killed by Bontenmaru.

Kyo might have been relied (or at least prevailed) upon to stay his hand, but Bontenmaru had slightly less restraint.

"I can - " Yukimura started saying, and then he slipped.

"Ha!" Bontenmaru said, again, and then there was a sharp _thwack_ and he said: "Hey!"

Yukimura stared up at the sky - it was a lovely day, the sun was shining, it was summer, and he couldn't think of a single reason why he should be getting up again. Bontenmaru could just chop his head off right here and now; why should Yukimura make it easier for him?

It would be so very nice to finally get a bit of rest. It would be - "Yukimura-han?"

"You're too late, he's dead," Bontenmaru said. "So actually, you're just in time. I won! Who's laughing now, huh? He couldn't beat me even with cannons!"

Benitora's face swam into view. He still looked nothing like his father, although he _was_ rather getting in the way of that nice, warm sunlight Yukimura had been enjoying, to say nothing of spoiling the view. "Yukimura-han? Can you hear me?"

"No?" Yukimura said, because he couldn't help himself.

Bontenmaru's face joined Benitora's. It felt like it was getting night early. "I guess I should finish him off."

"What?" Benitora said, before Yukimura could say the very clever and witty thing that had been on the tip of his tongue. (Last words were important; people tended to remember you by them.) "No! I forbid it."

Mahiro - and it was getting quite crowded here, really; perhaps someone might decide to take advantage of that. "You should, Hidetada. As long as he lives, he'll be a threat to the Tokugawa. Your father - "

"I am not my father," Benitora said. "My father would never have agreed to my marrying you, for one." And that was telling her, all right, although -

"Why wasn't I invited to the wedding?"

Bontenmaru grumbled something half-flattering and half-insulting and turned away. Yukimura tried to care; there might still be troops out there, fighting. Counting on him to save the day.

"It hasn't happened yet," Benitora said. "But it will be absolutely lovely. Next spring."

"You're a Tokugawa," Yukimura said. "I don't like the Tokugawa and I hated your father."

"That's all right," Benitora said. "Quite hated the old man myself sometimes. You're still going to be at my wedding though, because I need you to help me plan it, and if you promise to stop this silly war, I guess we can just forget it ever happened and go do something else. The three of us together."

"Invade Korea? It's been done."

Benitora grinned at him. "We're not so different, Yukimura-han. We both don't like giving up."


End file.
